Dragonoid Colossus
Dragonoid Colossus '(Japanese version ) is a Colossus Bakugan, whom is similar to Dharak Colossus. Information Description Dragonoid Colossus opens up as one after putting together all Battle Gear on the Transformation Hub and they have to remain closed until you drop a closed Core Bakugan, into the center of the hub. In the Anime, Dragonoid Colossus is deceased. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His first appearance in ''The Scared Orb'', was a stone statue in the front of the Sacred Orb's hideout. In ''Decoy Unit'', it was said by Dan in the Intro before, that Dragonoid Colossus is on Neathian side and it also seemed like Dan nicknamed it "Colossus Dragon". From ''The Secret Switch'' and on, he is mentioned by Dan in the Intro. In ''Dragonoid Colossus'', its Transformation Hub appeared due to Queen Serena, summoning the hub. It drove away all the Gundalians and also stopped Linehalt's forbidden power. Also it disapeared in Dan's BakuMeter. In ''Genesis'', the Hub faced off with Dan and Drago to prove Dan's worthiness as a partner. He won the first round very easily and lost in the second round. Also it made Drago evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In that same episode, Dragonoid Colossus was revealed to be a fully sentient being like Drago. (Meaning that he can talk) In ''Infiltrated'', the Hub was able to deploy the rest of Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear. He was also able to take down Gundalian Bakugan, helping Dan, Shun and Marucho in the process. In ''True Evolution'', the Hub gave advice from Dan's BakuMeter. Also, it gave Dan a new Ability Card for Drago. In ''Dream Escape'', he makes a brief appearance. In ''Gundalian Showdown'', he assisted Drago as he, along with Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, Linehalt and Aranaut battle against Lumagrowl, Krakix, Lythirus and Strikeflier. In ''Code Eve'', he was blinded by Lythirus and Stoica and then all three were destroyed by Phantom Dharak. ;Ability Cards *'Meta Dragonia:'' Game Dragonoid Colossus was released in October 2010. It's a combination of four Battle Gear and a Bakugan, like the Maxus Bakugan from the New Vestroia series. The pieces included are: *Battalix Dragonoid - 770 Gs/Blitz Dragonoid (But does not come in the pack) *Blasteroid - 50 Gs *Nukix Gear - 100 Gs *Beamblitzer - 120 Gs *Axator Gear - 80 Gs *Colossus Dragonoid (Transformation Hub) (2500 Gs in the Anime) Trivia *Dragonoid Colossus' head can rotate. *When he uses Meta Dragonia his head rotates. *The prototype for Dragonoid Colossus had many green parts while on the toy version, all that is green are his eyes. *If you listen closely, you can hear the sound that Bakugan make when they return to Ball Form in Code Eve. Which means he may have survived Phantom Dharak's attack, but this is speculation and hasn't been proven. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Dragonoid Colossus' Battle Gear are Silver Attributed. *He revealed that he met the Six Acient Warriors. *Dragonoid Colossus' Ability, Meta Dragonia sounds similar to Infinity Dragonoid's Ability, '''Burning Dragonia. *It is possible that Dragonoid Colossus could have had the Ultimate Warrior Gene because he was called "The Most Powerful Bakugan" by Dan. He also knew about the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid which could also mean that he was around during that time, but this has not been proven. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus in Ball/Gear form File:Dragocollos.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus in Bakugan Form File:DRAGONOIDCOLOSSUS.png|Dragonoid Colossus's "Tail?" Screenshot-214.png|Dragonoid Colossus being targeted, by Explosix Gear Infiltration_PV1.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus being attacked by Gundian Bakugan metadragonia.png|Dragonoid Colossus using Meta Dragonia Drago hole.png|Dragonoid Colossus in a Gateway Game File:Bakugan_ulitimate.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus File:SM6014972lgPOO.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus Uwdc.jpg|Closed Colossus Dragonoid 51+G6-G927L._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus 61CJrUGTlML._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus box DSC09883.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus DSC09882.jpg|Colossus Dragonoid DSC09872.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus collosusballforms.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces eyes_001drago.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces Picture 204.png|Dragonoid Colossus Picture 206.png|Dragonoid Colossus !B0+ll8!!Wk~$(KGrHqUOKkUE)uy1JYHfBMcreK8rWw~~ 3.JPG|Dragonoid Colossus box DragoColossusBoxPreveiw.png|Dragonoid Colossus HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (27).jpg 0077898889137 300X300.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus box Prototype drc.png|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (24).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (9).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (8).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (40).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (39).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (38).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (60).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (59).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (58).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (57).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (56).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (55).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (54).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (53).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (52).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (51).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (46).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (44).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (43).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (42).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (41).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (40).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (39).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (86).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (85).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (84).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (83).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (82).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (81).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (80).jpg drago.jpg 71QCUI1wgtL._AA1070_.jpg|Draonoid Colossus with its counterpart and a DVD Photo on 2010-12-08 at 19.57.jpg Bakugan Dimensions 18735_m.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus Dragocolossuslose.png|Dragonoid Colossus Dragocolossushit.png 18733_m.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus Launch.png Dragocollosus ball.png Drago collosus ball.png Pyrus_DragonoidColossus.png DragonoidColossusBDUpperViewAni.png 28.png Pyrus_DragonoidColossus_Closed.png Pyrus_DragonoidColossus_Open.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Mobile Assault Vehicles Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan